Together for a Tragic Time
by xXMoritzylikethatxX
Summary: After many years, the children meet up during Moritz's funeral.


Together for a Tragic Time

A/N It's Spring Awakening (considering the fact of my username) and its really sad and it kinda moved me.

Location: Outside of the Church after Moritz's Funeral

Year: During the 1800s

The adults all left the church to go home. Coincidentally, all the parents allowed the children to have a small get together, since Moritz's was their friend and they hunched the teens would not do anything foolish like burn a forest.

Outside, the children were totally silent and most of them were tearing, especially Melchior who was bawling. (A/N Case in fact, Moritz was Melchior's Best friend. Who wouldn't cry if your friend died?) Everyone liked him. He was funny, he inspired people, and he tried his hardest on everything.

"Why him," Melchior said, "why was he born in that family of that? They weren't supportive from anything Moritz did."

"It wasn't like they weren't supportive of him," Wendla pointed out. "His father was looking for perfection, which is incredibly stupid."

"Why are you even defending him," Melchior yelled, "you know how much of a monster he was.

"Guys," Ilse said, "this isn't about you guys. Its about Moritz."

"He always talked to me," Hanchen said, "he was always there when I needed him."

"I remember the time when it was the last time we all met," Ernst said.

"Yes, I remember that," Martha said, "and I have the pulled hair to prove it. We were all outside by the big tree and just talked."

"Yep," Georg added, "it's was one of the most hottest days too."

"So we all walked to the river," Anna said, "and jumped in it. We were still in our proper clothes."

"And played pirates," Melchior added, "it was one day I'll never forget in my life."

Melchior started to tear up again.

"Why was he gone that day when we all were at church?"

"Well," Martha added, "you guys were gone too."

"We were back after the preacher gave the Homily," Wendla said.

"This is totally my fault," Ilse said full of guilt.

"How is it you fault, Ilse," Otto asked.

"I saw him in the woods before he died. We were talking about the memories we had, how you guys were, where we were and talked."

"Well it doesn't mean it was your fault," Hanchen stated, "anyone could've made him..."

"Don't you see!" Ilse yelled, "I crossed the line. I was telling him to relive the memories we had and then I said that we could make memories of our own. (A/N Wow.)

Ilse began to bawl as if she was the cause of Moritz's death.

"Ilse," Thea added, "you weren't the cause."

"It was ours," Wendla interrupted.

Everyone look shocked.

"What do you mean its our fault!?" Otto asked, "We were all supportive of him and considered him as our friend."

"She's right," Georg agreed, "we didn't know what happened to him when it comes to his father and mother or schoolwork."

"And we didn't notice what was wrong with him," Martha added, "god, I feel so stupid! I didn't give a chance to say hello to him after 5 years (A/N Sounds like you like Moritz huh, Martha?)

"What's all wrong with you people!?" Melchior asked, "it wasn't our fault! It was the Father! He was the reason why he looks at Moritz as a failure."

"Don't talk!" Wendla said.

Melchior looked shocked.

"Listen Melchior, we all saw him as a friend. We can't change the past. But we can still think he's there in our memories."

"Now your sounding like my mother," Melchior chuckled.

"She's right," Anna said, "Melchior, in the past 4...,"

"Five," Martha correctively said.

"...5 years, Wendla began to think on the inside. She became this person who can calm people down. I call her a psychotherapist."

"Please," Thea scoffed, "who would want a psychotherapist or something like that?"

"Georg!" his mother yelled, "time for your piano lesson!"

"What? Oh well, I got to go."

"Wait," Melchior said.

"I've got an idea. How about we..."

"...Go to the river and play pirates like when we were kids," Georg said interrupting.

"I was going to say, go inside the church and see him one more time, but that's good too."

"I like that," Otto said.

"But first," Ernst added, "Can we do Melchior's idea first? Its kinda more interesting."

"Yeah," Thea agreed.

Everyone agreed that they should do Melchior's idea first then go to the river. They all went inside the church. No parents, no preacher, only a crucifix and Moritz's body. They all gathered around Moritz holding hands in a circular formation and said a prayer. They had their alone time to say goodbye to Moritz and whatnot. First up was Anna. She walked up to the body and began talking.

"Hello, Moritz. Its hard to see you like this. I remember the time when we were six years old and you were helping me with my writing. I got an A while you got a C. I always remember that when there's a test or quiz. I thank you for that. And this is never a goodbye for me. Its a I'll see you soon." Anna began to cry and went to the farthest seat.

Up next was Otto. He began walking and felt a heaviness when he was trying to speak. But he mustered up to hold the tears and talked to him.

"Hey, buddy. You were always helping me when I was in trouble. Even it it worries you. I was happy when you passed the middle terms because I was going to see you until next year. Now your not going to be there anymore," he begins to tear up,"goodbye buddy I'll never forget you." He walks away.

Martha was supposed to go next but Thea wanted to go. She looked all diva-ish while walking. And she saw him and talked.

"Moritz, you shouldn't have died. I mean there was so much stuff you could have done. And I would've teased Martha more cause I think she liked you. Anyways, I'll see you on the light side." Thea was tearing for a bit and sat down.

Georg was going to walk next. He was so nervous what to say to him. But he talked.

"Buddy, it was not the time for you to die. You were the one that gave me the benefit of the doubt and it made me progress farther than I could have ever imagined. Thanks so much for giving me that challenge. I'll miss you so much." He was crying as he went back to his seat.

Martha was next finally. She walked up very properly and talked to him in a calm manner.

"Moritz, if you would've lived more, then I would've said to you that I liked you. 5 years ago, I didn't even know you but that day I saw you, I thought you were the most handsome thing I saw. I just wanted to say that and goodbye." She kissed Moritz on the cheek and everyone was looking at her. She was walking calmly to her seat and then cried when she sat down.

Hanchen was next. He closed his eyes while walking and opened them when he saw the body.

"Moritz, I always knew we were going to be buddies since I met you. We would talk always when you had the chance. And we trusted each other. I thought we going to be best friends until the end, and this is the end. But, in my brain I'll always be you friend." He walked away to his seat looking straight at the floor.

Ernst was next and walked to the casket. He was scared but talked.

"You were my friend when I thought I didn't have any. If I ever got lonely, you would talk to me about anything. Listen, I'm sorry if anything I did made you do this atrocity. You were my only friend. Thank you for the memories." Ran to his seat and closed his eyes as if he saw a ghost.

Wendla next. She looked troubled though. But she began to speak in a way that anyone could be moved.

"Moritz, I knew you from 5 years ago all along. I didn't say hello but you were one trying you hardest people. You have taught people that trying your hardest gets rewarded and stepped on. From Melchior, I would always hear nothing bad about you. You're always going to be my friend because those memories of playing pirates made me think of much much fun we had." She walked away and cried for a but then smiled.

Ilse was up. She was crying while to walk. She was trying to hold the tears as she saw him.

"Oh my god, Moritz I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. We had so many memories and we had good times.

"I'm sorry!" She ran to her seat bawling like a geyser.

Finally, Melchior was last. He was reluctant to walk and was thinking about everything. Was he the person that should have talked to him about everything is going to be fine? He walked to the center and saw the body. He began talking.

"Moritz, my best friend. I'm so sorry!" He began to cry. "I swear to you, God won't get to me until its my time. We were the dynamic duo. We helped each other with our homework, we shared lunches, everything. I always thought that we were going to be friends forever. But, now that you're gone, its going to be hard to keep that friendship." He's trying to hold the tears but he can't help it. "Goodbye, buddy, old pal." He turned away and left the church.

As he was leaving the rent of the children thought he was going to the river and they went to the river direction. Except for Ilse. She followed Melchior to go where the place where they played pirates the whole time when he, Moritz, Wendla, and Ilse played. The tree stump by the bridge.

Ilse kept following until Melchior caught sight of her and said to go to the river. She didn't want to go but she wanted to be with Moritz and the stump is where she knows him the most. Melchior hesitated to say yes but he did.

They finally arrived at the stump. They remember where everything happened. They hid there, weapons were here, all in whatnot. Then, Ilse spotted a tomahawk with a bent handle and knew it was Moritz's when they were little. She began to bawl while holding it feeling lots of guilt. Meanwhile Melchior was sitting on the stump, with his hand on his eyes trying to hide the tears. He was remembering the memories he had with Moritz.

He was crying then a huge wind was around the stump. Ilse was by it and then they heard Moritz's voice for a second. Ilse realized it wasn't her fault and Melchior found out how he will live on to preserve the memory of his friend. Ilse and Melchior left the stump and went to the river with their friends leaving with a smile, while the tomahawk is left with a lock of hair on the handle that was Moritz's crazy hair.

THE END.


End file.
